oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Exchange
The Grand Exchange, also referred to as GE, was released on 26 February 2015 following a poll where it narrowly passed the 75% threshold. The GE is a trading system for players to purchase and sell tradeable items in RuneScape. Members get eight Grand Exchange slots, in which they may buy or sell items; however, free players are limited to three. Traders do not need to advertise, meet each other, or even wait at the Grand Exchange for trades to finish, because coins and items from fully and partly finished trades can be collected at any bank or deposit box. Additionally, players will receive a message in their chatbox when the status of a trade offer is updated. This trading system resembles a real-life electronic assist exchange and has since replaced the Trading Post and the older marketplaces in Varrock and Falador. Location The Grand Exchange is located northwest of Varrock and east of Edgeville, both of which are located just south of the Wilderness. There are many ways to get there, including the following: *Walking (with or without use of the Varrock Teleport spell). *Using the tunnel northwest of the Grand Exchange (requires 21 Agility). *Using a canoe station (requires 12-42 Woodcutting) to travel to the Champions' Guild station, Barbarian Village station, or Edgeville station and walking north, walking east, or using the tunnel, respectively. *Using the spirit tree northeast of the Grand Exchange (requires completion of Tree Gnome Village). Using the Ardougne cloak's teleport takes you somewhat close to the Khazard battlefield spirit tree which can take you directly to the GE. *Using a charge on an amulet of glory, or fairy ring code (requires access to the fairy rings from partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen), to get to Edgeville and then using the tunnel. *Using the Varrock Teleport spell from the Standard spellbook, a Varrock teleport tablet, or a POH Varrock portal in a Portal Chamber (requires 25 Magic, and 50 Construction to build a portal) **If you have completed the Varrock medium diary, you can toggle these Varrock teleports to take you directly to the Grand Exchange. *Using a charge on a ring of wealth. Item sets Most armour sets and the dwarf multicannon can be assembled into sets to save space. They behave like ordinary items except that they cannot be worn or used until disassembled. Only the Grand Exchange clerks and bankers can assemble or disassemble sets, and they will do so an unlimited number of times for free. Ultimate ironmen may not assemble items into sets. NPC guides Around the Grand Exchange are six guides who show the current prices of various items. *Brugsen Bursen can be right-clicked to search for an item's guide price. *Farid Morrisane shows the prices of ores. *Relobo Blinyo shows the prices of logs. *Bob Barter shows the prices of herbs. He also decants potions into full and empty vials. He can decant potions even if they are noted. *Murky Matt shows the prices of runes. He also "decants" charged items into full and empty charges. *Hofuthand shows the prices of certain weapons and armours. Additionally, James can be found outside the Grand Exchange main entrance, and gives information about membership bonds. Pricing Prices are partly governed by the laws of supply and demand: *If an item's demand is higher than supply, then its price will increase. *If an item's supply is higher than demand, then its price will decrease. *If an item's demand matches its supply, then its price will not change. Jagex has never published the Grand Exchange's exact pricing algorithms, although there are some reasonable guesses. The prices of items are updated depending on its recently traded prices and volume. For items with low trade volume such as partyhats, their prices update every few days or even once a week. Jagex can also intervene and set the prices themselves, and they reserve the right to intervene when they believe price manipulation is occurring on an inexcusable scale, or when items that appear more expensive than their actual value are used for scamming. The Grand Exchange Market Watch contains up-to-date information on the prices for various items. Buy limits Buying rate is restricted to a certain quantity every 4 hours. Some items have a connected limit, meaning that you can only buy a certain amount of either item, or a mix of the two up to a particular point. For example, if the player has reached the limit on 4-dose Prayer potions, they cannot buy Prayer potions of fewer doses. However, there are no restrictions on selling items. Non-tradeable items Some items cannot be traded using the Grand Exchange, but can still be traded using traditional player-to-player trade. For example, burnt foods cannot be traded with the GE service, and have no in-game value. Other items with a similar property include partially charged jewellery (games necklace) or equipment (black mask), half-eaten food items (slice of cake), recipe items (uncooked cake), currency (platinum tokens), and Castle Wars bandages. New players New free-to-play accounts cannot sell or buy certain items on the Grand Exchange until they have acquired at least 7 quest points or have been active for at least 24 hours. This limitation is easily lifted by completing some of the following quests: *Romeo and Juliet (recommended) (5 points) *Sheep Shearer (1 point) *Cook's Assistant (1 point) *Rune Mysteries (1 point) Music unlocked *The Trade Parade Trivia *A short jingle plays when a buy or sell transaction is completed on the Grand Exchange, which contains the beginning melody from The Trade Parade accompanied by flutes and other whimsical elements. Category:Grand Exchange Category:Varrock Category:Economy Category:Locations Category:Bank